


For You, I Would

by annonna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Ben's piercing is not the marriage proposal), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Modification, Cock Piercing, Crack Treated Seriously, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genital Piercing, Marriage Proposal, No Pregnancy, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars Modern AU, Vaginal Sex, deep shaft reverse prince albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonna/pseuds/annonna
Summary: aka that day, Rey was amazed to discover that when Ben was saying, "For you, I would," what he meant was, "I love you."or Ben Solo gets a Prince Albert.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66
Collections: ReylOlds





	For You, I Would

They have been dating one month when he says it.

Earlier in the day, Ben had gone with Rey to get her helix pierced. Now they’re back at her place, Rey taking care of her ear, in the middle of joking, laughing and being silly.

“Would you ever get any piercings?”

Leaning against the bathroom door jamb, he catches that whiff of mischief in her tone. Meeting her eyes in the mirror, he fixes her with a look as if he isn’t about to answer her question. Even though they both know he will. “Yeah, sure.” What the hell does he care? It’s _Rey_.

She turns around from where she was watching herself meticulously clean the fresh wound, gesturing up and down his body with her q-tip. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

Looking down his bare chest — he prefers to sleep in sweatpants only — Ben found himself thinking about one of his silly teenage fantasies. A few girls in his grade all got them and Ben thought they were the sexiest thing, behind lowrider jeans. Wanting to match joke for joke, he uses it for fodder as he quips, “Actually, I think I could carry off a belly-button ring pretty damn well.”

Turning to look him up and down, Rey snorts. “You actually would,” she agrees, eyeing his toned stomach and chest. “Nipples, too.”

“Huh.” Peering down, Ben cocked his head experimentally. “I always thought they were too small, myself.”

“Hmm, you’re right again,” she says, turning back to her reflection. “What else would _you_ pierce?”

“Eyebrow, septum,” he lists, “maybe a Marilyn for fun.”

“What about your cock?” 

She flashes him her stunning, light-up-a-room smile, and he is so gone for her when he says, “For you, I would.”

The atmosphere shifts, Rey’s face staring at him in strained surprise. Because she realizes he is not joking. They have known each other for almost a year now, but Ben only worked up the courage to finally ask her out five weeks ago, after his tenth shot for his birthday. He is so fucking lucky she texted the next day asking to know where and when. Since then, a steady stream of things he never intended to reveal constantly pour out of him. And Rey has always liked them all before.

Just, Ben believes, not this one.

Three days later and they discover she can come on just his dick alone, if they hit her g-spot just right. Rey has always worked her clit during sex, but this is the first time he has ever tied her up. Ben is in the midst of edging her when the magic spontaneously combusts, the world slightly _shifting_ even though everything still looks the same. 

It’s awe-inspiring. Ben has never felt like such a primal beast of a man in his life, bringing her such supreme pleasure with such a (relatively) small part of his body. 

As it turns out, this revelation is pivotal for what is to come.

They don’t talk about the subject again for six months.

By this point, he has blurted out _I love you_. It was ridiculous and poorly done. Like all his finest work. And in a bodega, of all places. He’d had a shit day and was on the brink of quitting the First Order — something he had gone and shouted very loudly, in the office, on a phone call with Rey. Stomping into their usual shop, he’d been petting the cat Rey calls Bebe when he caught sight of a bright yellow peacoat in the beer section.

Only one girl in the world has that coat. She turned with a twelve-pack of their favorite to see him coming towards her, a concerned smile lighting up her face as she explained, _“to help make your day a bit better.”_

And the words fell out of his mouth.

Thankfully she was absolutely ecstatic, jumping up and kissing him happily as she told him she loved him too. So, _so_ much.

He quit the next day. 

A week later he’s admitting he couldn’t have been so brave without her, and in her pride and embarrassment, he senses her playfulness when she asks what _else_ he would do for her?

“I’d go to Everest and carve your portrait on the summit,” he tells her, snuggling her into him as he makes grand, sweeping gestures above their heads. “I’d become an astrophysicist, join NASA, and name an official planet after you. A whole constellation. A galaxy.”

“Would you…” she’s clearly casting about for something ridiculous, breathless and giggling at the picture he’s painting her. “get a PhD in astroturfing?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” he promises, a hand going to his heart. “I’ll write a whole thesis dedicated to tennis courts and country clubs.” Two of his worst childhood memories, just for her.

“What about building me a teleporter?”

“Too easy,” he huffs. “That’s nothing! When I’m done, I’ll bioengineer you a unicorn.”

She snorts into his shoulder, letting him take the advantage to tickle her. Rolling over so he’s on top, Ben comes down to claim her lips.

Midway through the kiss, she hums. “Would you let me eat the last piece of pie every time?”

“You already do,” he murmurs against her mouth, moving down to her jaw.

She snickers and he can hear her proud grin. “Yeah — I _do_.” He loves how smug she sounds. Her hands are threading through his hair, enjoying the attention he is lavishing when, suddenly: “Would you get your dick pierced?”

The question surprises him. He had buried that memory of his awkwardness, when he was too scared to tell her what he really meant. How much _she_ really meant. Nipping her pulsepoint as if he hasn’t paused at all, he nods. “For you, I would.”

She sighs happily in her throat, before asking more and more increasingly ridiculous things, all of which he says yes to. Because he would. He would do anything for her. Even dress like a gorilla and buy groceries every Tuesday at 3:43 AM while singing _Spice Up Your Life,_ if that is what she truly wishes.

Nearing almost a year of dating, they’re starting to seriously talk about marriage. Ben had asked her already — in his usual clumsy fashion, proposing after mindblowing sex instead of a perfectly executed romantic date. She squealed and said yes, but they both know he is going to ask again later, this time with jewelry. Because that’s just who Ben is. 

They’re living together, and it’s easy. Relaxed. He loves having her dancing around his apartment to Billy Joel when he gets home, knowing he doesn’t ever have to sleep alone again, that she is going to be part of his life forever. 

But it’s still quite the surprise when she mentions she has been enjoying some new porn. 

Not so much the _topic_ , as the timing. They have only just woken up, and are in the middle of having their ritualistic morning coffee together, something they started in the very first month. Today is different though. Normally Rey doesn’t look nearly so contemplative before her second cup. She’s rocking on the balls of her feet, strange and overly-awake, spiking with nervous energy. Realizing whatever is happening has real significance to her, and guessing that she has been wanting to bring this up, he neutrally nods and asks her what type.

A couple hours later, he gets a few links and all of them involve prince alberts.

 _Oh,_ his brain says helpfully. So he starts watching the first video, and he doesn’t get it… 

Until he does. Midway through the first link and the woman is having an absolute fit on the end of the man’s cock, very obviously not faking how it’s making her feel. He recognizes the way the man is grinding and thrusting, it’s similar to how Ben moves when he’s striking for Rey’s g-spot. Reading through the comments, he sees other people talking about how much the piercing is a turn-on, a few reminiscing about exes with it, all discussing how much it does for the partner’s sensitivity.

So he does some research.

And then some Redditing. 

And then more research.

“So I watched some of your videos,” he tells her as he slips into bed that night.

“Oh?” She doesn’t look up from her eReader, and Ben can tell she’s certain he’s going to tell her no.

“Is there something you want to ask?” He’s being a brat on purpose, but also, they _do_ have to talk about it, one way or another. 

Her eyes roll up to the ceiling, and she finally sets the device down. “I know it’s a lot to ask and it’s _permanent_ , so of course I understand if you don’t want to but…” She bites her lip, not even with guile, just in nerves and he reaches out to take her hand. “I have to admit, I’d like it.”

As her eyes finally meet his, he nods. “I think I would, too.” 

Shooting up, she practically mauls him in a hug. “Really?”

“They do look pretty badass,” he admits with a shrug. 

There are some side-effects that are easy to live with and manage, but nothing really deterring. And he couldn’t help his shit-eating smirk, thinking about how she wanted to claim _that_ part of him.

Rey has been through everything. And then some more. A piercing isn’t much, but it cannot be undone — a permanent monument on his body to Rey. Something that marks him out as hers that is both tangible and shared. A marriage is legal, a contract — it can literally be erased. But this is something deeper he can do to show his love. And he has loved her for so long. Nobody takes care of him the way she does, and she has never let anyone take care of her before. 

Plus he can’t stop thinking about how if the sex is earthshattering _now_...

Two weeks, later and they hold hands as they enter the parlor. She’s the best girlfriend, keeping him constantly distracted with increasingly ridiculous antics. An hour later, he leaves with a deep shaft reverse prince albert.

They knew it would be a hellish time while they waited for him to heal up, but he doesn’t complain. At least not about it hurting. Being briefly unable to experience much more than _pain_ at an erection was not great, but he had ice and ibuprofen and Rey to keep him laughing. Not that he could _laugh_ exactly, since it turns out his dick and balls were connected to that function. It was a shock to learn in his thirties that giggling jiggles his junk. 

Because it was such a specialized piercing, the aftercare and healing was a bit more involved. Forgoing intimacy wasn’t easy, but Rey made it somewhat bearable by playing the attentive nursemaid. Besides, she had very carefully outlined the date Ben would be good to go again with what appeared to be an eggplant.

Waking up slowly, Ben smiles. Rey’s between his legs, already sucking him off. “Today’s the day,” she hums, coming up to kiss him as she grins. “You’re a genius for making us take it off.”

Taking the praise and kisses, his hands come up to hold his sweet Rey. He can’t wait to see how it is going to make her feel. “And I’m a genius,” she whispers as she licks up his ear, “for waking up a half hour ago to take care of the preparation.”

He groans, both in relief and annoyance. He does _love_ going down, but he also knows what’s the star of the show today. And then she goes and says, “I only want to come on your cock today,” and for a moment his brain stops.

Rolling her over, he slides himself against her wet cunt, murmuring, “I _love_ you,” in her ear. Rey grinds back, bringing his lips to hers as she moves with the kiss. As her hips roll down, the metal ball on the head of cock presses against her. Gasping, Ben comes up on his arms, eyes flying open to find her staring in starry-eyed wonder as he slides into her. Rey seemed caught between a smile and a soft expression of surprise, but the happy delirium that fills her is palpable. As Ben eases inside of her welcoming body, she sighs in pleasure. It makes her head fall back as the piercing grazes her sensitive spot. With him fully hilted, he can feel the tip’s ball against her cervix, the other on her g-spot. 

“Ben,” she whispers, ragged and desperate. “Fuck me, please, you’ve _got_ to —”

But it’s not fucking. Because fucking doesn’t involve coming down to kiss her tenderly, gently reassuring her, slowly letting his hips drag through her. He’s altered himself forever for her, to give them something both special, something better than simple fucking.

Her fingers are in his hair, a third handless orgasm wrung from her, and Ben doesn’t know if he can make it through another. Each one has been unique — the first sweet, loving. The second rippling and deep. But this last one was throbbing and needy.

“Come in me,” she whispers, clinging to his face. “God, fuck, _fill me up,_ Ben.”

And then he’s slamming into his sweet girl, her hips hitched to his thighs, hands dragging her over him again and again. Her fourth orgasm washes over her, Rey’s chest heaving as the tension all through her body drifts away.

With little prompting, he follows her, pitching headfirst into oblivion. For a moment, he swears that he has gone blind. Everything is bright white, each one of his nerve endings on fire. Tangled together in a boneless, sweaty knot of limbs, he whispers something completely unintelligible into the crook of her neck. Rey huffs a rasping laugh, rubbing her cheek against his before her lips come to press against his temple.

In that sacred moment, everything in the world is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> eternal thanks to my beta, [toujourspunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujourspunk/pseuds/toujourspunk), for whipping this into shape!


End file.
